Mio No Basket
by Jayden Celyn
Summary: El club de baloncesto de la escuela secundaria Teiko. un equipo fuerte, entre su brillante historial, está la generación de los cinco prodigios conocidos como La Generación Milagrosa. Sin embargo, había un rumor acerca de la Generación Milagrosa. A pesar de no ser conocidos, habían dos miembros más, él séptimo jugador fantasma y el séptimo milagro.
1. Yo soy Mio

El día era soleado, con las sakuras en su punto más bello, el cielo azul y un montón de pájaros cantando, perfecto para comenzar el primer día de clases.

Ese día comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, y la preparatoria Seirin no era la excepción. Seirin comenzaba su segundo año desde haber sido inaugurada y comenzaban el año promocionando los diversos clubes que habían en esa escuela, como el club de Shogi, Rugby, etc, así como también el de baloncesto, que era promocionado por un chico con boca de gato mientras repartía volantes.

-¡Basket! ¡El club de basketball! ¡¿Les parece bien entrar al club de basketball?! -Gritaba el de boca peculiar.

-¡Koganei! No debes decir "¿Les parece?"-Dijo un chico pelinegro de pelo largo y ojos pequeños mirando por la espalda al castaño.

-¿De qué otra manera se supone que lo debo decir? -Cuestionó

El pelinegro quedó frente a frente con el castaño y alzando un dedo como si lo supiera todo dijo:

-¡Ingresantes, únanse al club de basketball¡ ¡El club de basketball realmente necesita ayuda!

-Ya tuve suficiente de tus bromas, Izuki -Dijo el castaño dándole de nuevo la espalda al otro, visiblemente irritado -¡Mitobe, levanta la voz! -Exclamó a un segundo pelinegro detrás del llamado Izuki.

Y el pelinegro sólo asintió con una sonrisa para seguir entregando volantes sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Hm, después de todo no puedes, ¿Verdad? -Dijo para sí con los ojos entrecerrados, y vio una sombra frente a él, pero lo pasó desapercibido y pasó un chico frente de él -¡Oye, ¿Tienes un momento?! -Dijo Koganei al egresado

-¡Te gusta leer, ¿Verdad?! -Preguntó un chico pelinegro promocionando su su club a un chico castaño dándole un volante, que en el movimiento de su mano casi golpeaba a alguien, pero no tomó importancia -¡¿Qué tal si te unes al club de lectura?!

-Ah, lo siento, ésto es sólo un manga -Aclaró apenado el chico

-Los manga también son libros geniales.

Mientras el chico casi golpeando seguía caminando hasta que se topó con un mapa de la escuela, y lo que llamó su atención fue el club de basketball.

-¡Basket! ¡Club de basketball! -Seguía promocionando el castaño de boca rara.

-¡Únete al club y serás bonito! -Exclamó Izuki

-¿Ustedes son el club de basketball? -Cuestionó una voz muy grave acercándose a Koganei, y al alzar la vista pudo distinguir a un joven pelirrojo demasiado alto con una mirada intimidante.

-Algunos más estaría bien -Dijo una chica castaña sentada en una mesa en donde promocionaba su club.

-Ni siquiera llegamos a los diez -Contestó un pelinegro de lentes sentado al lado de la castaña.

\- Acabamos de comenzar -Contestó la castaña dejando a un lado los papeles de inscripción que tenía en la mano -Somos una escuela nueva. Si ganamos la Inter-High y la Winter-Cup, el año que viene será muy bueno -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con sus dedos.

\- ¿Casualmente estás poniendo presión sobre el capitán?-Preguntó el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Hyuuga-kun, tú siempre has sido tan delicado?-Preguntó burlona

El pelinegro suspiró y se recargó sobre la mesa rendido -¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

\- Me pregunto cómo va el reclutamiento-Dijo la castaña mirando en dirección de donde estaban los demás - Si al menos pudieran traerme a alguien prometedor...-Dijo y volteó al escuchar a alguien.

En cuanto volteó vio a Koganei siendo cargado desde el cuello de su camisa por un chico alto y de pelo y ojos rojos.

-Aquí están los nuevos estudiantes -Dijo Koganei con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿Éste es el club de basketball? -Preguntó una voz muy gruesa, la del pelirrojo.

-...Si -Contestó la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza

«¿Quién es éste tipo?, ¡Tiene la intensidad de un tigre salvaje!»Dijo para sí misma.

-Quiero unirme -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba para después recargar a Koganei sobre la mesa.

-¿Eh?

-Al club de basketball.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! ¡Espera un segundo! -Dijo entusiasmada la chica mientras le daba un vaso con agua al pelirrojo -Seguramente lo sepas, pero esta es una escuela que se abrió el año pasado -El pelirrojo tomó el vaso y lo bebió -Sólo tenemos gente de segundo año, así que estoy segura de que alguien como tú, seguramente...

-No me importa -Interrumpió el pelirrojo al acabarse su vaso con agua-Voy a irme luego de escribir mi nombre. -Sentenció y tomó una hoja de inscripción y comenzó a llenarla.

-¿Eh? -Dijo la castaña al ver la hoja ya llenada del pelirrojo -¿No tienes una razón para la cual unirte? -Dijo al notar esa casilla vacía

El pelirrojo se terminó de beber su agua y dijo:

-Realmente no -Aplastó el vaso con su mano -De todas formas, el basket es igual en todo Japón, no importa a donde vayas. -Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, lanzó hacia atrás su vaso y éste cayó en el cesto de basura.

La castaña miró irse al pelirrojo algo impresionada.

-¡Es aterrador! -Dijo Koganei aún recargado sobre la mesa -¿Realmente es de primer año?

-Es uno en un millón -Dijo una voz familiar

-¡Tú! -Exclamó Koganei por fin levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Izuki -¿En dónde te estabas escondiendo?

El pelinegro de lentes tomó la solicitud del recién egresado pelirrojo y la leyó.

-Kagami Taiga -Dijo al leer la hoja -Fue a la escuela media en EUA, ¿Eh? Debió haber aprendido de la fuente.

-De cualquier forma, no parece ser normal -Dijo Riko por fin dejando de mirar la dirección en la que el pelirrojo se había ido.

-Eh -Dijo la voz de Koganei -Olvidaste ésta solicitud de ingreso -Dijo tomando una hoja de la mesa.

-Ah, lo siento -Dijo la castaña tomando la solicitud. -Veamos... Kuroko Tetsuya... ¿Eh? -Dijo arqueando una ceja -Estuve aquí todo este tiempo, pero no lo recuerdo para nada. -Y algo llamó grandemente su atención.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el de lentes

-¡E-es del club de baloncesto de Teiko!

-¿Teiko? ¿Te refieres a ese Teiko?-Dijo el pelinegro tomando la hoja

-¡Si! Y si es de primer año, significa que...¡Es de la Generación Milagrosa!

-Generación Milagrosa ¿Ese grupo famoso?

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar la cara de ese "huevo de oro"?!... Y ese tipo recién vuelto de de EUA ¡Los ingresantes de éste año son increíbles!

Y lo mismo ocurría mientras tanto en la preparatoria Kaijō, nuevos integrantes llegando y aún algunos decidían a qué club integrarse, como tal era el caso de una chica rubia, que caminaba entre el patio de su escuela, aún pensando en qué equipo unirse.

-¡Equipo de Shogi! ¡Vamos, únete! -Gritó un chico

«No creo ser muy lista como para eso, además... Quiero algo emocionante»Pensó la rubia al escuchar al chico.

-¡Equipo de rugby! -Gritó otro chico

«Es emocionante, pero... Es demasiado rudo»

-¡Natación!

«No me gusta mucho el nadar, soy buena, pero no, además a las personas que lo practican se les hace una espalda bastante ancha»

-¡Fútbol!

-«No me gusta mucho»

-¡Fútbol americano!

«No»

-¡Lectura!

«No»

-¡Teatro!

«¡No!»

La rubia se sentó rendida en una banca, recargando su barbilla sobre su mano, no sabía qué elegir, quería entrar en algún club, pero no le interesaba ninguno. Se levantó rendida y caminó hacia su aula correspondiente, pensando en lo mismo; ella quería algo emocionante, un poco rudo, pero no tanto, que tuviera que usar todo el cuerpo, algo como...

-¡Vamos, al menos inténtalo!

-¡Lo estoy intentando, grandísimo idiota!

Escuchó unas voces y al voltear miró a un par de sujetos jugando basketball... Basketball, eso nunca lo había intentado. Se acercó a las canchas de baloncesto para mirar el como jugaban algunos y sintió algo chocar con su pie, bajó la mirada y vió un balón de baloncesto.

-¡Ah, disculpa! -Dijo un chico rubio acercándose a la de ojos marrones -Es mío.

-Ah, está bien -Contestó la rubia entregándole el balón al rubio, quien la miró por unos segundos largos con una sonrisa y una mano en la cintura.

-... Eh ¿Sucede algo? -Dijo la rubia con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó el rubio recibiendo por fin el balón.

-¿Ah? Ah... Mi nombre es Hatsune Tsukishima .

-Ah, que lindo nombre -Dijo el rubio con un cierto tono seductor -Yo soy Kise Ryota.

-Un gusto Kise -Dijo con una sonrisa amable

-Hm -Musitó con una sonrisa de lado, realmente no tenía ni idea de quién era él -Dime Hatsune, ¿Juegas basketball?

La rubia se quedó sorprendida un momento, pues ella pensaba en unirse al club de basketball y aprenderlo, pues nunca lo había intentado y podía ser bueno. -Ahm, yo... No -Dijo la rubia apenada -Pero, estoy planeando entrenar un poco.

-Entonces, ¿No sabes jugar? -Dijo sorprendido el rubio

-Eh, no -Dijo con una mano en la nuca.

-Y dices que buscas un equipo, ¿Cierto? -Dijo él rubio recargando él balón debajo de su brazo

-Pues... Sí. La verdad es porque no tengo idea de en qué club integrarme, y el baloncesto suena... Divertido -Dijo por último encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hmmm -Masculló él rubio y se puso a driblear un poco -Es divertido. Sí. Pero lo que importa es volverse el mejor, ¿Sabes? -Dijo aún dribleando y la chica no dejaba de mirarlo, el basketball se veía mejor de lo que había creído. -Y... Si quieres ser la mejor... -Dijo sacándola de su trance -Nuestro equipo de basketball femenil, no es muy bueno. -Dijo tomando de nuevo el balón y esta vez girándolo sobre su dedo. -Pero el varonil es muy bueno. Puedes ser la manager y aprender un poco de los mejores.

-¿Qué? -Dijo confusa -Oye, creo que no entiendes, pero yo busco entrenar, participar en un equipo, en partidos, ¿Ya entiendes?

-Si, y bueno, puedes participar en un equipo y sus partidos, ó... -Se acercó a ella -Puedes ser la manager del mejor equipo de Japón y volverte mejor de lo que podrías ser en uno femenil.

El mejor equipo de Japón.

Eso la había dejado boquiabierta, con esas simples palabras casi logra convencerla por completo, pero y si no aprendía nada... Además una manager debía saber de basket, no aprenderlo.

La rubia pensaba mientras Kise la miraba ansioso esperando que dijera algo.

-Intentaré preguntar, pero si no aceptan, entonces... te golpearé.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó el rubio sorprendido

-Si pido entrar al club de basket varonil, entonces no podré meter una solicitud para en femenil, y si no me aceptan en el varonil, me quedaré sin equipo y sin club y tú... -Dijo señalándolo con el dedo -Serás él responsable.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!

-Porque tú me dijiste que lo hiciera -Dijo con los brazos en jarra

-Ahh -Musitó el rubio con las cejas arqueadas.

-Bueno, entonces te veo más tarde aquí mismo, ¿Te parece? -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro -Contestó

Él tiempo pasó y la rubia aún decidía si hacer caso o no a la propuesta de su nuevo amigo, pues ella realmente deseaba unirse al equipo de basketball femenil, quería participar en partidos y entrenar, pero a la vez sonaba realmente emocionante e interesante el hecho de que si se unía al varonil aprendería muchísimas cosas y podría volverse una de las mejores.

—¡¿Te enteraste del modelo que asistirá al instituto?! —Exclamó una chica, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

—¡Ah, por supuesto que sí! ¡Es tan sexy! —Contestó otra

¿Un modelo? Vaya, esa escuela estaba llena de gente interesante.

El timbre de receso sonó y Hatsune decidió tomar sus cosas e ir al patio al encuentro del rubio. En cuanto salió del salón se encontró con una multitud de chicas a un lado del pasillo, gritando y saltando como locas, tal vez miraban al modelo, le daba un poco de curiosidad saber quién era, pero aunque ledijeran él nombre y mirara su rostro, ella jamás podría reconocerlo, pues realmente no tenía ni idea se lo que sucedía en el mundo de la moda. Restó importancia con un hombro y siguió su camino hacia él patio escolar, en la cancha donde había conocido al rubio, así que espera que Kise se apareciera, pero pasaron los minutos y el jamás dio señales de estar por ahí. Tomó una bocanada de aire y decidida a ir al club de baloncesto femenil...

—¡Hatsune-san! —Escuchó por detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para lograr mirar a un Kise apresurado.

—Te demoraste demasiado, Kise-kun, creí que no vendrías —Dijo la rubia con una ceja arqueada.

—Ah, lo siento mucho —Dijo parando frente a ella —Es sólo que se me complicó el llegar aquí, hay muchas chicas en los pasillos pidiendo...

—Sí, lo sé. Me parece que hay un modelo en el colegio y las chicas están vueltas locas por ello. —Dijo mirando los pasillos desde el patio con gracia.

Kise sonrió ante esa respuesta, ella realmente no sabía quien era él. Eso le agradaba, y quería que durara, aunque obviamente, dadas las circunstancias, no podría, pero quería hacerlo durar aunque fuera un día más.

—Bueno, Hatsune-san, entonces vamos a dejar tu solicitud. —Dijo tomando de la mano a la menor y llevándola al gimnasio.

Al siguiente día todos se reunieron al fin en el gimnasio de Seirin, tanto los del equipo de basketball, como los recientes egresados.

-¡Bien, todos los integrantes reúnanse! -Exclamó Koganei

Cuando todos los aspirantes se formaron, un castaño le golpeó el codo levemente a un chico rapado.

-Hey, ¿No te parece linda la manager? -Le susurró el castaño al chico mientras veía a Riko

-Es de segundo año, ¿Verdad?

-Si tan sólo fuera un poco más sexy... -Dijo el castaño antes de que él y su nuevo compañero fueran golpeados en la nuca por Hyuga

La castaña se acercó a los chicos y se presentó. -Soy la entrenadora del club de basketball masculino, Aida Riko. Gusto en conocerlos.

-¡¿Eh?! -Exclamaron todos los nuevos evidentemente confundidos e impresionados.

-¿No es él? -Preguntó el chico castaño señalando a un viejo señor sentado en una silla al fondo del gimnasio.

-Él es nuestro asesor, Takeda-sensei.

-¿De verdad? Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Ahora que han conocido a Takeda-sensei, ustedes... -Dijo dándose la vuelta -¡Quítense la camiseta! -Ordenó volteando a verlos de nuevo.

-¿Ah?...¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!-Exclamaron todos, ¿cómo la entrenadora les pedía eso? ¿Era a caso una pervertida? Y es que ella los miraba a todos con una sonrisa... Inquietante.

Una vez que todos se habían quitado la camiseta, Riko se paseó entre los muchachos observándolos de pies a cabeza.

-Tu habilidad para moverte rápido es mala, ¿Verdad?, Apuesto a que haces 50 saltos laterales en 20 segundos. Necesitarás hacerlo un poco mejor para mejorar para el baloncesto. -Dijo Riko a uno de los integrantes

-E-está bien.

-Tu cuerpo está muy rígido. Haz entrenamiento después del basket. -Le dijo Riko a un chico que estaba al lado del anterior

-¿Encerio? Ella tiene razón. -Dijo uno de los chicos que ya había pasado

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó el rapado

-¿Cómo puede decir eso con sólo mirar nuestro cuerpo? -Preguntó el castaño.

-Su padre es un entrenador deportivo -Dijo Hyuga que estaba enfrente de ellos -Obtener datos y crear régimenes de entrenamiento, es una habilidad que obtuvo de la observación de cuerpos y datos durante todo el día. Cuando ve tú cuerpo, puede ver todas tus habilidades físicas en números. No esperaría menos de una entrenadora.

Riko mientras tanto, observaba a Kagami, y se quedó realmente sorprendida y en shock al ver todas sus habilidades físicas.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Kagami al ver la cara de la entrenadora

La entrenadora miraba demasiado sorprendida a Kagami, pues todos sus valores eran muy altos. Esos no eran valores de un estudiante de primer año. Ni siquiera podía imaginar su potencial. Nunca había visto nada como eso...Talento natural.

-¡Entrenadora! ¡¿Por qué se quedó mirándolo?! -Exclamó Hyuga, pues la entrenadora ya se había quedado bastante tiempo observando a Kagami con la boca abierta.

-¡Ah, lo siento! -Exclamó la castaña reaccionando y mirando su tablilla -Eh... Veamos...

-Ya los has visto a todos. Kagami es el último. -Dijo Hyuga

-Ah ¿De verdad? -Dijo mientras aún observaba su tablilla -Ah, ¿Está aquí Kuroko-kun o...? -Se quedó observando su tablilla mientras repasaba uno de los nombres, aún no estaba muy segura del si podría estar en el equipo, pero según le habían autorizado, sí.

-Oh, ese chico de Teiko... -Dijo Hyuga

-Um, disculpe. -Dijo un chico peliazul apareciendo de la nada -Yo soy Kuroko.

La entrenadora soltó un gran grito de susto que resonó por todo el gimnasio, se había impresionado mucho, pues ¿Realmente el chico había estado frente a ella todo el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Él era Kuroko? ¡Era prácticamente invisible! Le recordaba a...

-¿Eso quiere decir que él es de la Generación Milagrosa? ¿A caso era jugador regular? -Exclamó Koganei acercándose a ellos junto con Hyuga

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Verdad, Kuroko-kun? -Dijo Hyuga

-He participado en encuentros. -Dijo Kuroko

-Ah, como decía -Dijo Hyuga con una enorme sonrisa -... ¿Eh?...

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamaron Hyuga y Koganei al unísono

«¿Generación Milagrosa? ¿Quién es ese?» Se preguntaba Kagami intrigado

-Ahm, entrenadora -Dijo una voz -¿Me buscaba a mí? -Dijo la voz asustando a Riko, al darse la vuelta vió a una chica pelinegra y no muy alta, de ojos azules y con su fleco tapándole uno de sus ojos.

-¡Ah! -Exclamó Riko -¡Voy a ponerles una campana! -Gritó la entrenadora mientras Kuroko miraba sorprendido a la chica.

-¿Mio-san? -Dijo el peliazul y la pelinegra lo miró.

-¡¿K-Kuroko-kun?! -Exclamó ella petrificada

\- Mio-san, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Kuroko con su tono de voz serio de siempre, aunque feliz y sorprendido

\- Y-yo estudio aquí- Contestó Mio petrificada, pues no podía creer que fueran a estudiar en la misma preparatoria

\- ¿Enserio?, yo también- Contestó Kuroko sonriendo animadamente

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes se conocen? -Cuestionó Hyuga

La chica miró a Hyuga y asintió con la cabeza -Íbamos juntos en la secundaria. -Aclaró

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Tú no me habías dicho que ibas en Teiko! -Exclamó Riko

-Lo lamento, pero es que no me dejó ni hablar -Dijo la pelinegra mientras el celeste la miraba sonriente

-Disculpe, entrenadora -Habló un castaño, Furihata -¿Ella va a ser nuestra manager?

-No -Dijo Riko con los brazos en jarras -Ella va a ser una jugadora.

-¿Ah?... ¡¿Eh?! -Exclamaron todos al unísono, excepto Hyuga.

-Verán... Ella tiene un talento peculiar -Dijo Riko.

Flash back

\- Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra el club de basketball femenil?-Preguntó Mio acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban Riko y Hyuga reclutando

\- ¿Equipo... de basket femenil?- Respondió Riko

\- Si- Dijo Mio

\- Uhm, lamento informarte que no hay equipo de basketball femenil- Contestó la castaña

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Mio sorprendida

\- Pero, uhm, bueno, te ves con potencial, ¿lo tienes?- Preguntó Riko

«¿Qué estás tramando?» Pensó Hyuga

\- Uhmm, si, supongo que si- Respondió Mio

Mio se sentó en la silla y Riko le ofreció un vaso con agua.

—Verás, nos serviría una mánager, supongo que sabes de baloncesto, ¿Cierto? -

—Si, por supuesto -Contestó Mio amablemente

-Mmm, pero primero me gustaría ver lo que haces —Dijo Riko levantándose del asiento para después llevarse a Mio a una cancha de basketball entregándole un balón

\- Muéstrame lo que tienes- Dijo Riko sonriente.

\- Uhm, si- Contestó Mio dejando en el suelo su mochila

Después de un rato de haberle hecho una muestra de sus habilidades, Riko se había quedado estática en su lugar, pues se había sorprendido bastante de lo que podía hacer, jamás había visto algo similar.

\- No puedo creerlo, ésta chica es realmente asombrosa- Se dijo a sí misma sorprendida

\- Y... ¿Bien? Sé que no soy...

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero, ¡Únete al equipo de basketball varonil! ¡Tal vez con tu potencial puedas participar en los partidos! —Dijo Riko entusiasmada

\- ¿Equipo varonil?- Dudó Mio

\- Si, se que suena un poco loco, pero...

\- Está bien, acepto- Dijo Mio sonriente

\- Ah, ¿Encerio?- Preguntó Riko emocionada

\- Si, ya me acostumbré a estar con hombres, así que...- Le entregó el balón a Riko y caminó hacia una banca, donde Riko había dejado una hoja - No será problema- Se detuvo frente a la banca y con una pluma comenzó a llenar él formulario- Supongo que ya tenías planeado pedírmelo, ¿cierto? —Dijo al confirmar que Riko ya tenía ahí la hoja de registro.

Fin del flash back

-Éste equipo es de lo más extraño -Dijo un chico de primero, Fukuda.

-P-pero, éste es un equipo varonil -Alegó el chico rapado, Kawahara.

-Sí. Pero pedíalgunos permisos para poder integrar a Mio y éstos fueron aceptados.

-Entonces... ¿Ella participará en los entrenamientos? -Cuestionó Fukuda

-Si. -Dijo Riko

-¿Irá a los partidos? -Cuestionó Kawahara

-Si

-¿Y participará en los partidos? -Cuestionó Furihata

-¡Que sí! -Exclamó Riko fastidiada

-No creí que si te fueran a dar el permiso, Riko -Dijo Hyuga

-Yo tampoco estaba segura, probablemente sea por su basketball. -Dijo Riko con los brazos en jarras

—¿Fue muy difícil? —Cuestionó Hyuga

—No mucho, —Dijo la castaña con los brazos en jarras —Pero Mio tuvo que mostrarles su potencial en un mini-juego, aceptaron porque no es muy probable que sufra de lesiones cuando los hombres intentaran bloquearla.

—Ya veo —Dijo Hyuga mirando a la pelinegra

-Y como a ella la examiné ayer, supongo que ella ya está. Así que Kuroko ¡Quítate la camiseta! -Le dijo la entrenadora al peliazul

-¿Qué? Ah, está bien -Dijo el peliazul y se quitó la camisa 7u7

La entrenadora lo observó y se impresionó bastante al analizar su cuerpo, ¿Qué era él? Su cuerpo era muy débil, todos sus números estaban por debajo de lo normal, y eso, parecía estar en su límite. No había forma de que él hubiera sido parte de la Generación Milagrosa. Y la chica, no estaba mal, pero esperaba más después de lo que le había mostrado y la verdad comenzaba a dudar si ella en verdad era el séptimo milagro, pues a pesar de que su habilidad era bastante buena, no parecía tener mucha resistencia.

Llegó la noche y Kagami entrenaba en una cancha vacía, encestando y dribleando, lanzó el balón para encestar, hasta que vio una sombra, lo distrajo y falló su tiro, cuando el balón cayó, Kuroko atrapó el balón sin decir nada.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? -Preguntó Kagami irritado

-Hola -Dijo neutralmente

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Dijo el pelirrojo con una mano en la cintura

-¿Y tú qué estás haciendo solo aquí? -Preguntó Kuroko lanzando el balón de regreso a Kagami.

-Nada. No estoy haciendo nada. -Contestó Kagami tomando el balón.

-¿De verdad? -Dijo el peliazul y por unos segundos reinó el silencio, hasta que Kagami habló.

-Estuve en EUA hasta mi segundo año de secundaria. He estado horrorizado desde que volví por los bajos niveles de aquí. No estoy jugando basket por diversión. Quiero jugar un juego más serio que me emocione -Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada bastante seria -Escuché de tí. -Agregó -Escuché de tí, y de la supuesta fuerza de la Generación Milagrosa de tu año. Estabas en ese equipo, ¿Verdad?. Puedo saber la fuerza de mi oponente mirándolo -Giró el balón sobre su dedo índice - Las personas que valen la pena huelen distinto al resto -Le lanzó el balón a Kuroko quien lo atrapó sobre su rostro - Pero tú eres extraño. Los débiles deben de oler a débil, pero tú... Tú no hueles a nada. Y tu fuerza no tiene olor. Déjame comprobarlo. ¡Muéstrame que tan buena es la Generación Milagrosa! -Exclamó lo último con una sonrisa retadora.

-... Qué suerte -Dijo Kuroko bajando el balón de la altura de su rostro -Yo también quería jugar contra tí. -Dijo mientras se quitaba el suéter de su escuela y quedaba con su camisa arremangada mientras Kagami lo miraba muy serio -Uno a uno.

Kagami soltó una pequeña carcajada -¿Quieres hacerlo?

Kagami era quien botaba el balón en el enfrentamiento con Kuroko, mientras que él se encontraba en posición de defensa. Ambos se miraban seriamente, hasta que Kagami traspasó a Kuroko con mucha facilidad, saltó y lo único que vió antes de encestar el balón, fue la mano de Kuroko levantada estando muy lejos de poder bloquearle el tiro, lo que dejó sorprendido al pelirrojo.

«Él es...»

Kagami de nuevo saltó para clavar el balón mientras Kuroko se lo intentaba bloquear, pero de nuevo estuvo demasiado lejos de lograrlo, y se repetía lo mismo, incluso cuando Kuroko tenía el balón, Kagami se lo quitaba de un simple manotazo.

«Es...»

Cuando Kuroko tenía el balón, Kagami se lo arrebataba fácilmente y lo encestaba él. Cuando Kuroko intentaba tirar, Kagami sólo daba un simple manotazo y el balón caía al piso, pues ya ni siquiera ganas tenía de recuperarlo para encestar.

«Es tan malo que podría morir»Pensó el mayor mientras Kuroko corría para recuperar el balón.

A pesar de que no fueron bendecidos con fuerza física, habían muchos atletas que habían destacado por pulir sus habilidades. Pero ese tipo era casi como un novato en driblear y encestar. No había nada bueno en él. ¡Eso era ridículo!

Cuando Kuroko regresó, Kagami lo miró molesto.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-Dijo el mayor molesto. -¿Me escuchaste? ¿Qué tanto sobreestimas tus habilidades para pensar que puedes derrotarme? -Con el dedo apuntó a Kuroko, quien lo miraba con su cara neutral de siempre. -¡No puedo creer la forma tan arrogante en que me desafiaste!

-No puede ser verdad -Dijo Kuroko muy tranquilo -Es obvio que eres más fuerte que yo, Kagami-kun. Lo supe desde el comienzo.

Kagami molesto tomó a Kuroko de la camiseta y lo levantó -¿Estás buscando pelea? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Quería ver tu fuerza por mí mismo.

-¿Qué? -Lo soltó y suspiró poniendo una mano sobre su frente -Increíble.

Debía de haber algo malo con Kagami también. Kuroko era tan débil que ni siquiera lo había podido oler.

«Esto es estúpido»Pensó el mayor

-Ahm -Dijo Kuroko entregándole el balón a Kagami, pero éste lo rechazó poniéndole la mano enfrente.

-Suficiente. No estoy interesado en los débiles. -Se dió la vuelta y fue por sus cosas. -Déjame decirte una última cosa. Deberías dejar el basketball. No importa que tanto te esfuerces, no importa si lo pones en palabras lindas, el talento nato es un hecho en la vida. Tú no tienes talento para el basket. -Dijo por último y cuando se dió la vuelta para irse...

-No acepto eso -Dijo el menor interrumpiendo la ida del pelirrojo.

-¿Ah?

-Primero, amo el basket. -Caminó hacia Kagami - Y no comparto tu opinión. No me importa quién es fuerte o quién es débil.

-¿Qué dices?

-No soy como tú. Yo soy una sombra.

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra se encontraba caminando entre unas canchas de basketball, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día, volver a jugar al lado de Kuroko sería algo increíble, pero también le traería fantasmas del pasado, que quería tal vez no olvidar, pero superar y poder volver a jugar basket como en un principio. Y además, el hecho de que estudiaran en la misma escuela... Implicaba muchas cosas.

Mio sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente y decidió sacar un balón de su mochila, la cual dejó al lado de la canasta y comenzó a botar el balón, lo pasó entre su pierna un par de veces, pero si quería volver a jugar baloncesto como antes, entonces no debía de hacer eso, por lo que sólo jugaba con el balón botándolo y lanzando canastas.

Al siguiente día estaba lloviendo mientras todos entrenaban en el gimnasio.

-¿Eh? ¿Un mini-juego? -Preguntó el Kawahara. -¿Tan rápido vamos a ir contra los senpai?

-¿Lo recuerdas...? -Dijo Fukuda -Lo que nos dijeron la primera vez que los vimos. Llegaron a la final en su primer año.

-¡¿De verdad?! -Exclamó Kawahara.

-Eso no es normal. -Terció Furihata, mientras Kagami reía ante aquellos comentarios.

-No hay nada que temer. -Dijo el pelirrojo. -Es mejor un oponente fuerte que uno débil. Vamos -Dijo Kagami con su típica sonrisa de ceño fruncido.

-Veamos qué tan bien pueden hacerlo los novatos. -Dijo Riko para sí misma y lanzó el balón al aire.

Kagami y Tsuchida de segundo año brincaron por el balón, siendo Kagami quien lo atrape y pasándolo al Kawahara, quien corrió hacia la cesta, al ver que todos lo bloqueaban, pasó el balón a Kagami de regreso y lo clavó en el aro derribando a Izuki.

-Esa clavada fue increíble -Dijo Kawahara

-Increíble... -Secundó Fukuda

Realmente los chicos de primero eran mejores de lo que esperaba la entrenadora o cualquier otro senpai. Esa fuerza destructiva que tenía Kagami sin pulir, era un juego intuitivo...

-Esto es increíble -Dijo Hyuga limpiando el sudor de su rostro.

Kagami estaba más que listo. Era un verdadero monstruo al parecer de Hyuga.

Durante ese mini-juego, Kagami se la había pasado clavando el balón quedando después de un rato en 11-08 a favor de los novatos.

-No puedo creer que los de primer año sean así de fuertes -Dijo Hyuga

-¡Kagami lo está haciendo casi todo! -Agregó Koganei.

-¡Demonios! -Susurró Kagami molesto, pues Kuroko lo estaba volviendo loco, Kuroko había sostenido el balón y de un simple manotazo, Izuki se lo robó.

-¡Otra vez él! -Dijo Furihata -¡Esfuérzate más! -Le gritó a Kuroko

«¡Para todas las cosas profundas que dijo, no puede jugar en lo absoluto!»Pensó Kagami mientras corría a defender «Basuras como él sólo pueden hablar...»

Izuki saltó para encestar el balón, pero Kagami saltó y lo bloqueó.

«Me irritan más que nada»Pensó Kagami

-¡Qué alto! -Dijo Fukuda

-¡Nada puede detener a Kagami! -Dijo el chico rapado.

-Es hora de ponerlo en su lugar -Le dijo Hyuga a Izuki con una mirada dispuesta.

-Está encendido. -Dijo Izuki

Cuando Kagami tenía el balón, Hyuga, Izuki y Koganei lo bloquearon desde distintos lados.

-¡¿Tres?! -Dijo Kagami y Hyuga se le acercó más.

-¡Están desesperados por detener a Kagami! -Dijo Kawahara

-¡Y además, a pesar de que no tiene el balón, hay dos cubriéndolo! ¡No tienen ninguna intención de dejarle tocar el balón.

Y desde que comenzaron a bloquear a Kagami de dos en dos, el marcador se duplicó en 15-31 a favor de los senpais.

-Son muy buenos -Dijo uno de primero.

-No hay forma de que ganemos -Dijo Kawahara

-Ya es suficiente -Dijo Furihata

Kagami tomó de la camisa al castaño muy molesto-¿"Ya es suficiente"? ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

De repente, Kagami sintió un golpe en su rodilla trasera haciendo que se doblara y soltara al castaño.

-Por favor, cálmate. -Dijo Kuroko detrás de Kagami.

-Maldito... -Dijo Kagami volteando a ver a Kuroko con una mirada tétrica, por lo que los de primero se asustaron.

-Parece que se están peleando. -Dijo Koganei -¿Qué sucede?

Koganei e Izuki miraron como Kagami le gritaba a Kuroko y los demás alarmados intentaban tranquilizarlo

-¿Él estaba jugando? -Dijo Izuki refiriéndose a Kuroko mientras veía como Kagami le daba de puñetazos a Kuroko en la cara.

-¿Kuroko? No lo sé -Respondió Koganei

—Por favor relájate Kagami —Dijo Mio golpeando en las costillas al pelirrojo, quien se dobló y soltó a Kuroko.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! —Le gritó Kagami a Mio con él puño cerrado.

—Tú golpeaste a Kuroko-kun —Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tú no te metas! —Dijo tomando de la camisa a Mio

«Incluso yo me olvidé y yo soy el árbitro»Pensó la entrenadora Riko - ¿Eh?- Musitó al ver a Kuroko y a Mio mientras los demás sostenían a Kagami para que no los golpeara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí Kuroko? No lo había notado... Y Mio, ¿Apenas había hablado en todo el día? ¡Riko creyó que ni siquiera había asistido al entrenamiento!

El partido continuaba y Kawahara era quien poseía el balón

\- Disculpa, ¿te molestaría pasarme el balón?- Le dijo el peliazul al chico mientras se apartaba tranquilamente

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Tienes tres minutos más!- Gritó Furihata

Kawahara realmente dudaba mucho el darle el balón a Kuroko, ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer una vez que lo tuviera? pero finalmente se lo lanzó y enseguida el balón cambió de dirección siendo así Furihata quien tomó él balón y corrió hacia la canasta anotando un punto.

\- Se fué... ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo pasó eso?- Se preguntaba Hyuga completamente sorprendido

«¿Por qué me siento tan incomoda? ¿Está pasando algo increíble?» Se preguntaba la entrenadora Riko mientras observaba a Kuroko

Kawahara le pasó el balón a Kuroko, Kuroko sin si quiera sostenerlo un segundo, se lo pasó a Mio.

\- Veamos que es lo que ésta chica puede hacer- Dijo Hyuga con una sonrisa un tanto macabra

\- ¡Adelante!, ¡Anota!- Le gritó Kagami a Mio al verla completamente sola

Mio tomó el balón en posición de canasta y, Hyuga saltó para bloquearla, pero Mio jamás saltó y de un segundo a otro, el balón desaparació de sus manos y siendo Kagami quien lo recibe.

\- ¡Éstos chicos de la Generación Milagrosa tienen habilidades bastante extrañas, ¿no crees, Izuki?- Dijo Koganei

\- Si, pero, por suerte, estarán de nuestro lado- Respondió Hyuga

Kuroko seguía haciendo aquellos pases una y otra vez y Riko miraba fascinada. Con esa técnica definitivamente podrían abrirse paso a anotar en situaciones difíciles, él podría hacerlos ganar y con ese chico Kagami también, definitivamente ese seria su año.

Kuroko lanzó el balón a la media cancha y de un segundo a otro, éste dio un regreso hacia Furihata, quien corrió hacia la canasta con el balón.

«No puede... ¿cómo?, ¿Kuroko hizo que el balón cambiara de dirección dos veces?, no, no fué Kuroko, Kuroko le pasó el balón a Mio, y Mio hizo lo mismo que Kuroko pasando el balón, ¿tener una doble redirección en el equipo? Esto realmente va mejor de lo que esperaba»Pensaba Riko con una enorme sonrisa.

El peliazul daba pases desde un extremo de la cancha hacia media cancha a Mio, logrando así que el balón se encontrara en el área de su oponente de una manera fácil y rápida, a opinión de Riko.

\- ¡Él hizo el pase antes de que me diera cuenta- Dijo Izuki muy sorprendido

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo Koganei

¿Estaban usando su falta de presencia para hacer los pases? ¡Ellos ni siquiera estaban tocando el balón por mucho tiempo! ¿Podrían estar disminuyendo su ya débil presencia aún mas? Todas esas preguntas atacaban la cabeza de la entrenadora, quien no dejaba de prestar atención a esos pases, pero... ¿Quién si?

«"Misdirection", una técnica usada en un juego de manos. Ellos estaban llamando la atención lejos de sí mismos, para ser exactos, no estaban usando su falta de presencia, si no dirigiendo la atención de su oponente hacia otra parte. Él era el jugador fantasma de Teiko que destacába por sus pases. Y ella el séptimo milagro. Ya había oido rumores sobre ambos, pero no creía que ellos realmente existieran»Pensaba la entrenadora.

Kuroko le pasó el balón de nuevo a Mio quien a penas tocando el balón, se lo pasó a Kagami, Kagami comenzó a correr hacia la canasta.

«¡Rayos! Me quedé atrapado en el pase»Pensaba un frustrado Hyuga

Kagami hizo una canasta de tres puntos y el marcador quedó en un puntaje de 36-37 a favor de los de segundo año. Koganei buscaba a quién pasar el balón y en su distracción, Furihata logró robarle el balón y se lo pasó a Kuroko, Kuroko corrió con el balón hacia la canasta, lanzó el balón dentro de el área a la canasta, pero el balón hizo un rebote y todos se quedaron decepcionados

\- ¡Es por eso que yo odio a los débiles!- Exclamó Kagami mientras retomaba el balón y lo clavaba -¡Hay que hacer el tiro! ¡Imbécil!- Le gritó Kagami a Kuroko, quien sonreía.

Mas tarde, en la noche, Kagami compró al rededor de 20 hamburguesas en un restaurante llamado Maji Burger, se dirigió a una mesa en frente de una ventana, se sentó tranquilamente, se quitó la mochila y se llevó una hamburguesa a la boca mientras miraba la ventana, miró al frente y notó a un Kuroko sentado en frente de él, asustándose.

\- Hola- Saludó Kuroko a Kagami tranquilamente mientras tomaba una malteada, mientras Kagami casi se atraganta con su bocado

\- ¡¿De dónde vienes?!- Exclamó Kagami después de haber tragado el trozo de hamburguesa que tenía en la boca- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Le preguntó con una mirada de fastidio.

\- Yo estába sentado aquí desde antes que tú. Me gusta la malteada de vainilla de éste lugar- Le respondió él peliceleste a Kagami con su mirada seria de siempre

\- Hmm, ve a otro lugar- Le dijo Kagami a Kuroko como si nada un poco fastidiado

\- No quiero- Contestó Kuroko neutralmente con el popote de su malteada en la boca

\- ¡Si alguien nos vé, pensará que somos amigos!- Exclamó el pelirrojo mirando a los costados esperando que nadie los viera.

\- Éste es mi lugar de reunión habitual- Contestó neutralmente

Kagami suspiró hondo y se resbaló en su asiento - Toma- Dijo mientras le lanzaba una hamburgusa ligeramente al menor.

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó Kuroko mientras atrapaba la hamburguesa

\- No me gustan los chicos que son crédulos en el basketball, pero te has ganado uno de esos- Dijo Kagami con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Kuroko miró fijamente la hamburguesa y sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a Kagami - Gracias

\- Oye, ¿no es esa la chica del equipo?- Dijo Kagami sin pensar mientras señalaba a Mio enfrente de la barra ordenando

\- Ah, si- Dijo Kuroko con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó y fue

—¡O-oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Exclamó Kagami al ver que Kuroko había dejado allí su malteada

Kuroko fue con Mio y se detuvo atrás de ella esperando a que diese la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? —Pensó Kagami

Mio se dió la vuelta con el popote de una malteada en la boca, y con su otra mano sosteniendo un sandwich, notó a Kuroko y abriendo los ojos escupió la malteada del susto —¡Ahhh! —Gritó con una mano en el pecho.

\- Hola - Saludó Kuroko naturalmente a la pelinegra como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Ho-hola- Saludó a Kuroko mientras se limpiaba la boca con una manga - Cielos, tenía bastante que eso no pasaba.

\- Oye, no nos hémos hablado mucho desde que llegamos a Seirin- Dijo Kuroko con la intención de poder volver a tener la misma relación que tenía con ella.

\- S-si, tienes razón, creo que deberíamos hablarnos mas- Dijo Mio desviando la mirada y una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos juntos?- Le propuso Kuroko a Mio

\- ¿E-eh? ¿E-encerio? —Dijo sorprendida

—Por supuesto —Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estaba Kagami, quien escupió el pedazo de hamburguesa que estába comiendo - ¡¿Qué?, ¿También se va a sentar aquí?!- Gritó Kagami molesto

\- ¿Qué es ésto?- Dijo Mio con una sonrisa confundida

\- Si- Respondió Kuroko a la pregunta de Kagami

\- Creí que seríamos sólo tu y yo, Kuroko- Dijo la pelinegra con la misma mirada

\- ¿Ah?, ah, no, estaremos con Kagami-kun- Le contestó Kuroko a Mio

\- Mio, nunca he hablado contigo, pero, deberías de participar más en los partidos, ¿sabes?- Le comentó Kagami a la menor de los tres.

\- ¿Eh?, pero, si participo- Contestó mientras se comía su sandwich

\- Ah, ¿Encerio?, dime, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

\- ¿Quién crees que hizo todos los alley-oop contigo? - Contestó con una voz neutral

\- Alley-oop, vaya, creí que habían sido simples pases de Kuroko - Dijo Kagami indiferente mientras se llevaba una hamburguesa a la boca.

\- Algunos fueron así, pero, desde algunos ángulos era técnicamente imposible que te llegaran, ya que a veces él estaba bloqueado, así que me pasaba el balón a mí, y yo te lo pasába a ti- Dijo Mio tranquilamente

\- Bah, da igual- Dijo Kagami mientras se come su hamburguesa

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es la Generación Milagrosa?- Preguntó Kagami mientras caminaba por la calle con los ex-miembros de la Generación Milagrosa -Conociendome ahora, ¿Cómo soy yo?

\- Te destruirían al instante- Le respondió Kuroko a Kagami mientras bebía su malteada- Cada uno de los cinco prodigios se fué a jugar a sus propias escuelas. Una de esas escuelas se situará en la cima.

\- Es por eso que me sorprendió el haberme quedado con Kuroko- Comentó Mio y bajó la mirada «No debió ser así» Se dijo a sí misma

\- Ja, eso es genial, éste es el tipo de cosas que encienden el fuego en mí. Me he decidido, voy a aplastarlos a todos ellos y me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón- Dijo Kagami completamente dispuesto

\- ... No creo que eso sea posible- Dijeron Kuroko y Mio al unisono

\- ¡Hey!- Se enfadó Kagami

\- Si deseas ocultar tu talento, no lo sé, pero, por lo que he visto, ni siquiera les llegas a los pies- Dijo Kuroko mientras el semáforo pasaba de rojo a verde y cruzaron la calle -No puedes hacerlo solo. También he decidido. Soy una sombra, pero entre más fuerte sea la luz, más obscura será la sombra, y más se resalta el brillo de la luz. Yo seré la sombra de tu luz y te haré el mejor jugador de Japón.

\- ¿La... luz?, ¿Encerio va a ser la sombra de...?- Pensó Mio completamente asombrada y volteó a ver a Kagami - ¿...Kagami-kun? —Kuroko definitivamente deseaba la victoria... En ese caso...

\- Ja, mira quién habla, haz lo que quieras- Dijo Kagami de cierta forma burlona... Aunque en él fondo lo tomaba bastante encerio.

\- Voy a hacer lo mejor posible- Dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa

\- Ja —Soltó Mio una risita llamando así a atención de ambos —Tal vez yo no sea una luz, ni nada de eso, pero, yo me quiero unir, también quiero llevarnos a ser los mejores de Japón- Dijo Mio viendo a Kagami con una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas con las que sabes que no se bromea.

\- Pero... Él habló de llevarme a MI a la cima- Repuso Kagami señalándose con el ceño fruncido

\- SERÉMOS los mejores de Japón, ¿entiendes Bakagami?- Contradijo Mio a Kagami con una sonrisa «Ésta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien»

\- ¡¿Bakagami?! ¡Oye!- Exclamó molesto

«¿Dijo "Serémos"?» Pensó Kuroko para después esbozar una sonrisa


	2. Yo no me ando con juegos

Al día siguiente de haber hablado con Kuroko, Kagami jugaba en una cancha entrenando con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es la Generación Milagrosa?- Preguntó Kagami mientras caminaba por la calle con los ex-miembros de la Generación Milagrosa -Conociendome ahora, ¿Cómo soy yo?

\- Te destruirían al instante- Le respondió Kuroko a Kagami mientras bebía su malteada- Cada uno de los cinco prodigios se fué a jugar a sus propias escuelas. Una de esas escuelas se situará en la cima.

\- Me he decidido, voy a aplastarlos a todos ellos y me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón- Dijo Kagami completamente dispuesto

\- También he decidido. Yo seré la sombra de tu luz y te haré el mejor jugador de Japón-

\- Ja, tal vez yo no sea una luz, ni nada de eso, pero, yo me quiero unir, también quiero llevarnos a ser los mejores de Japón- Dijo Mio viendo a Kagami con una sonrisa

Kagami estaba realmente emocionado por aquella idea, tanto así que no podía parar de jugar, sólo quería tener un partido, aunque no fuera uno de verdad, no le importaba, sólo quería jugar lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Un partido?, no puedes jugar todavía- Le dijo Hyuga a Kagami en su salón de clases, pues el pelirrojo desesperadamente quería saber cuando podría participar oficialmente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no capitán? ¿No soy bueno?- Preguntaba Kagami desesperado y alarmado

\- No, es que aún estás a prueba, no eres un miembro oficial -Aclaró

«Bien, sabía que tenías potencial. Cultivar talento es tan asombroso»Pensaba Riko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras suspiraba, pues en su psp jugaba a entrenar a un chico y bebía de un cartonsito de leche.

\- ¡Entrenadora!-Gritó Kagami azotando sus manos sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a la entrenadora causando que le escupiera la leche en la cara - ¡Entrenadora, deme una forma para ser miembro oficial!- Dijo limpiándose la cara

\- ¿A caso es la moda hoy? ¿Tú también?- Dijo Riko mientras se limpiaba la boca

\- ¿También?- Preguntó Kagami

\- Deme una forma oficial, por favor-

Riko abrió los ojos, volteó hacia su derecha y vió a Kuroko a su lado, causándole sorpresa y escupiendo la leche.

De nuevo se encontraba la entrenadora sentada en la mesa sonrojada y recargada mientras tomaba de un pequeño cartón de leche

\- Disculpe, ¿Me da una forma para ser miembro oficial, entrena...?- Dijo Mio mientras dejaba unos cuantos libros sobre la mesa de Riko, pero fue interrumpida al momento en que Riko le escupió la leche en la cara.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué tan impacientes son ustedes tres? ¿eh?- Preguntó Riko cruzada de brazos, aunque también le agradaba ese entusiasmo - Bueno, los tres tienen potencial, y tenemos espacio en la banca, así que está bien- Dijo Riko sonriente mientras sacaba un papel de su mochila y se lo entregó a Kagami

\- Bien... ahora puedo jugar en un partido, ¿Eh?- Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras se disponía a irse.

\- Ah, espera, aceptaré tu solicitud sólo hasta el lunes a las 8:40 en la azotea- Le aclaró la entrenadora al mayor.

Después de un rato, Kagami caminaba entre los pasillos y se detuvo al ver que en el periódico mural había una página de periódico que tenía como encabezado "Partido de novatos en baloncesto masculino, debut en el torneo Kantou" Con fotografías del equipo.

\- Así que no era broma- Dijo Kagami en voz alta.

\- Si, son fuertes- Sobresaltó una voz a Kagami, haciendo que gritara del susto, pues no esperaba escuchar nada.

-¡¿Qué no puedes aparecerte normalmente?! ¡Deja de salir de la nada!- Le gritó el pelirrojo, pues comenzaba a hartarse de esas apariciones "sorpresas"

Kuroko le señaló al mayor que se callara con un "shh" y señalando un letrero encima de ellos que decía "Biblioteca"

Kagami tomó de la cabeza al celeste y lo comenzó a estrujar amenazando con un puño el golpearlo -Te estás riendo de mí... ¡Te estás riendo de mi, ¿Verdad?!- Exclamó molesto

\- Nada de eso -Aclaró con cierta mueca de dolor -Eso dolió -Dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

A Kagami le costaba creer cómo podían creer que un tipo completamente invisible era el sexto hombre fantasma, y la chica, era imposible que ella hubiese sido parte de un equipo tan fuerte, y si de verdad hubiera pertenecido, quién sabe que ocurriría en la cabeza de esos hombres para aceptar a una chica en un equipo varonil y sobre todo si se trataba de alguien tan inútil como ella. Pero... ¿Cómo había pasado? Él resto de la Generación Milagrosa se había ido a jugar a escuelas diferentes, ¿Por qué no se habían ido con ellos?

-Oye, Kuroko -Cuando Kagami decidió salir de su trance miró a donde se suponía estaba el peliazul, pero en su lugar ya no había nada.

Tocaron la campana anunciando la hora de salida y Mio caminó hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela, cuando Kuroko se le acercó tomándole él hombro.

\- Hola- Saludó Kuroko a Mio con una sonrisa

Mio gritó del susto mientras volteaba a mirar a Kuroko completamente asustada.

\- T-tú, tienes que dejar de asustarme así- Le dijo Mio a Kuroko completamente asustada

\- Lo siento. Oye, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a casa?, después de todo, vivimos cerca- Dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa

-Ah, ¡Si!- Respondió Mio con una gran sonrisa «Aunque realmente no te importó lo que te dije antes, ¿Verdad?»Pensó con una gotita en la sien.

Kuroko acompañó a la pelinegra en camino hacia su casa, mientras Kuroko no dejaba de observar a Mio de reojo.

\- Creí que te quitarías el fleco ayer- Habló el peliazul

\- ¿Eh?, ah, si -Dijo nerviosa - Sobre eso... no lo voy a hacer- Dijo mirando al piso

Kuroko abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo en seco, en cuanto la pelinegra se percató, se volteó a mirarlo, y él la miraba con una mirada realmente enfadada, lo que la asustó, pues Kuroko sólo la había mirado así una vez y había sido demasiado serio.

\- Oye -Dijo Mio nerviosa y presionando la correa de su mochila - Lo siento, pero...- Dijo antes de ser interrumpida por Kuroko

\- En ese caso, ¿Qué ma hará creer que cumplirás tu segunda promesa?- Dijo Kuroko desviando hacia otra parte la mirada molesto

Mio lo miró en estado de shock, cuando reaccionó miró al piso con las cejas arqueadas - O-oye, yo...-

Kuroko le intentó levantar el fleco a la menor, pero ella se apartó.

\- Oye, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Dijo la menor frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡No entiendo porque te molesta!- Exclamó Kuroko bastante molesto e irritado -¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que los demás digan? Además, Akashi jamás tuvo problemas con eso, el estaba...

-Akashi no era la única mujer en un equipo de hombres, Akashi no era molestado por las demás chicas del colegio porque creían que ligaba con la Generación Milagrosa y Akashi era fuerte. -Interrumpió la menor apretando la quijada, pues realmente se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada más que tener que tapar su cara con tal de no volver al pasado. -Eso no tiene nada que ver con la segunda promesa.

Kuroko levantó las cejas ante eso. Vaya que detestaba ser tan expresivo cuando estaba con ella, jamás podía evitar sonreír o mostrar alguna otra expresión, ella era la única que lograba sacar todas y cada una de esas expresiones de él, y eso de cierta forma le atraía más.

Kuroko tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó a Mio mientras sujetaba la correa de su mochila con fuerza -Tú también eres fuerte, Mio-san -Dijo parando frente a ella -Pero ahora dime, ¿El fleco realmente tiene que ver del todo con tu autoestima? -Preguntó el peliazul, pues desde que tenía memoria, jamás había visto que alguien se acercara a molestarla más que por ser una chica en un equipo varonil, pero Mio jamás daba importancia a eso. Estaba casi seguro de que se debía al basket. -¿Mio-san? -Llamó al notar la ausencia de respuesta de la otra, quien sólo miraba el piso.

Formó una leve sonrisa -Realmente sabes como ponerme tensa, Kuroko-kun -Dijo levantando la vista. -Y... Puede que tengas razón...

Kuroko frunció levemente el ceño y se quedó observándola, el querer volver a jugar como antes le estaba llevando a hacer cosas realmente sorprendentes.

Kuroko tomó de la cintura a Mio y la abrazó recargando su barbilla en él cuello de la pelinegra, quien había sido tomada por sorpresa con aquél abrazo que correspondió abrazando la espalda del peliazul.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si serás mi novia? -Preguntó Kuroko, pues eso era lo que Mio le había prometido.

Mio se tornó de un color carmesí muy intenso debido a la pregunta del ojiazul, pero realmente quería cumplir la promesa, por lo que muy nerviosa apretó más la espalda de Kuroko y soltó: -Sí, Kuroko-kun.

Kuroko se separó lentamente de la menor que desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultar su enorme sonrojo, lo que a Kuroko le pareció muy tierno, así que tomó a la menor de las mejillas y le plantó un beso duradero, pues hace mucho que quería hacer eso.

\- ¿Éste año también?- Preguntó un hombre de edad un poco grande, cabello y ojos cafés con un poco de barba mientras se asomaba por la puerta del cuarto de Riko

\- Para sacar el máximo provecho de sus habilidades, tienen que mostrar al menos un poco de valor- Contestó la entrenadora Riko sentada en su habitación con una lámpara alumbrando

\- ¿Segura de que no te están engañando?- Le preguntó el hombre castaño a Riko

\- Quiero que me engañen de nuevo éste año- Riko contestó con una sonrisa

\- Que imprudente. Me agrada que seas tan apasionada, pero no es bueno para tu piel. Vé a dormir- Le ordenó el hombre a Riko

\- Un poco mas. Tengo que terminar los programas individuales para los de segundo- Contestó la castaña a su padre

\- No te esfuerces demasiado- Le recomendó

Riko se enderezó sobre su silla y sonrió - Cultivar talento es asombroso-

Al siguiente día, Riko y todos los de primer año se reunieron en la azotea

\- Hm hm hm -Rió Riko tontamente mientras se encontraba parada cerca del barandal -Los estaba esperando

\- ¿Eres tonta?- Le preguntó Kagami con él ceño fruncido a la entrenadora Riko

\- ¿Un duelo?- Preguntó Kawahara

\- Rayos, me había olvidado, pero el lunes... ¡El acto de apertura es en cinco minutos!- Exclamó Fukuda mientras todos los alumnos de Seirin se encontraban formados en el patio.

Kagami sacó de su bolsillo él formulario para ser miembro oficial- Sólo tómala.

\- Antes de eso, tengo que decirles algo. Prometí algo cuando su capitán me pidió ser su entrenadora el año pasado, prometí llevar al equipo al campeonato nacional. Si alguien no se sienten listos para eso, hay otros clubes a los cuales unirse- Dijo Riko apuntando con el dedo el patio

\- ¿Eh?, Eso está fuera de...- Dijo Kagami antes de ser interrumpido

\- Sé que eres fuerte, pero necesito saber que tienes algo mas importante. No importa que practiques. "Algún día" y "Tal vez" no me bastan, tengo que saber que tienen objetivos ambiciosos y la voluntad para cumplirlos. Y ahora ¡Anuncien su nombre, clase y sus objetivos aquí mismo!- Motivó Riko a los demás mientras señalaba la asamblea que había debajo de la azotea - Si no logran cumplirlos, volverán aquí arriba... y desnudos, se confesarán a la chica que les gusta- Les dijo a todos con las manos en la cintura y una mirada retadora

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos menos Kagami, Mio y Kuroko

«Hmmm, podría asustarme, pero, no tengo intenciones de perder»Pensaba Kuroko mientras tomaba la mano de Mio que se tornó completamente roja.

\- Los de segundo lo hicieron el año pasado- Dijo Riko

\- ¿Ah?, no lo sabía- Dijo Furihata

\- A mi me dijeron cuando me uní, pero no creí que sería verdad- Dijo Fukuda

\- Como dije antes, quiero algo concreto y razonablemente ambicioso, tendrá que ser mejor que "jugar mi primer partido" o "me esforzaré"- Aclaró Riko a los demás

\- Que fácil, ni siquiera es una prueba- Dijo Kagami mientras caminaba hacia el barandal al cual de un simple brinco se subió - ¡Número 5, clase 1-B, Kagami Taiga!, ¡Venceré a la Generación Milagrosa y me convertiré en el número 1 de Japón -Exclamó Kagami y todos los de la asamblea dirigieron su atención hacia la azotea

\- ¡El siguiente!- Dijo Riko- Si no se dan prisa, llegarán los profesores

\- Este... ¿Puedo decir que quiero una novia?- Preguntó Furihata

\- No- Respondió la entrenadora con una sonrisa -¿Qué mas tienen?-

-Está bien, yo voy- Dijo Kawahara acercándose al barandal- ¡Clase 1-A, Kawahara Kouichi, de Chou-ku, Tokio. De niño me enfermába y no podía hacer deporte, las cosas cambiaron en el jardín de niños...

»...¡Nunca olvidaré el juego de profesionales que ví en el quinto año de primaria, fué la primera vez que creí que el baloncesto era genial!...

»... ¡Me uní al equipo de mi secundaria, pero no éra muy bueno, éra una molestia para el equipo y me sentía terrible!, ¡Pero...!-Fue interrumpido el discurso de Kawahara por una patada de la entrenadora que lo lanzó al suelo.

\- ¡El siguiente!- Gritó Riko cruzada de brazos

\- Este... yo quiero una novia- Dijo Furihata alzando la mano

\- ¡Ya te dije que no!- Gritó molesta la entrenadora

\- Clase 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi!, ¡Me gusta ayudar a otros, así que cuando supe que los senpais necesitában ayuda, me ofrecí al instante!- Gritó Fukuda

\- ¡Clase 1-D, Furihata Kouki!, ¡La chica que me gusta dijo que saldría conmigo si éra el mejor en algo, por eso me uní al club del basketball, para ser el mejor!- Gritó él castaño

«El año pasado ésto nos ayudó mucho a concentrarnos, supongo que es una buena tradición» Pensó Hyuga

\- Si eso no está bien, no me molesta si no puedo entrar al equipo- Dijo Furihata mientras volteaba a ver a la entrenadora

\- Me has conmovido, ¡Siguiente!- Dijo Riko

\- ¡Clase 1-B, Mio Akemi, voy a convertir a éste equipo en el número uno de Japón venciendo a la Generación Milagrosa!- La pelinegra se dió la vuelta y miró a Riko - Lamento haber dicho tan poco

\- Está bien, ¿Quién queda?- Preguntó Riko

\- Disculpe- Riko se asustó y cuando miró detrás de ella y vió a Kuroko con un megáfono - No soy bueno alzando la voz, ¿Puedo usar ésto?

\- ¿De dónde lo...?- Se preguntó Riko

Kuroko tomó el megafono, tomó una bocanada de aire y...

-¡Oigan!, ¡¿De nuevo el club de baloncesto?!- Gritó furioso el director de la escuela

\- ¡Rayos!, ¡Ya casi acabábamos!- Dijo Riko frustrada apretando el puño

\- Se los advertí el año pasado, ¿No prometieron no volverlo a hacer?, ¡Ya deberían saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal!- Regañó al director a todos sentados

Esa misma tarde, Kagami de nuevo se encontraba comprando hamburguesas en Maji Burger y se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar de la última vez.

\- Se enojó por unos gritos- Susurró Kagami a la nada...

\- Yo ni hablé y también me a castigaron- ... O tal vez a Kuroko

Kagami se sorprendió casi atragantándose de nuevo.

-¿Ustedes de nuevo?, debería irme a otro sitio- Dijo Kagami con los ojos entrecerrados

-Hola -Dijo Mio

\- Ya no podemos volver a la azotea, ¿Que haremos si no podemos entrar al equipo?- Preguntó Kuroko preocupado

Kagami sonrió - Eso no pasará

-¿En verdad?- Dijo con su mirada seria de siempre

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué no se fueron a una escuela importante como los otros cinco. Son tan buenos como para que los reconociéran como "el sexto jugador fantasma" o "El séptimo milagro"- Preguntó al fin Kagami a Kuroko y a Mio y ambos evadieron la pregunta tomando de su malteada - ¿Ustedes juegan basketball por alguna razón?

\- El equipo de mi secundaria tenía un solo principio "La victoria lo es todo"- Dijo Kuroko

\- Para ganar, nunca jugaron en equipo, ellos potenciaban sus talentos individuales, pero jamás los unían. Jamás perdimos, pero...- Agregó Mio

\- No éramos un equipo, ellos seis estában de acuerdo, pero yo sentía que faltaba algo importante, después de un tiempo, logré convencer a Mio de eso- Dijo Kuroko con ambas cejas encurvadas

\- ¿Van a vencer a la Generación Milagrosa a su manera?- Preguntó Kagami

\- Eso es lo que pensábamos hacer- Contestó el peliazul

\- ¿Encerio?- Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa

\- Pero, mas allá de eso, tus palabras y las de la entrenadora me impresionaron. Ahora mi mayor razón para jugar es tratar de hacerte a ti y a nuestro equipo el mejor de Japón- Dijo Kuroko

\- No tratarémos- Dijo Kagami mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila.

\- Porque serémos los mejores de Japón, ¿cierto?- Completó la pelinegra

Kuroko sonrió y Kagami le dió a la pelinegra una sonrisa en forma de respuesta mientras se marchaba.

\- Realmente ésto me está motivando bastante- Dijo Mio mientras jugaba con su popote

\- A mi también- Dijo Kuroko dándole una sonrisa a la menor

\- Kagami es un tipo realmente interesante -Dijo recargando su mano sobre su puño izquierdo

-Tú también eres interesante -Dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba sobre su puño derecho

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó la menor

-A tus ojos.

Mio soltó un suspiro y desvió la vista a la mesa -No presiones, ni siquiera sé si quiero hacerlo.

Kuroko con su mirada seria levantó levemente el fleco de la menor dejando ver su ojo verde, por lo que sonrió y tomando de nuevo las mejillas de la menor le dio un beso en la frente.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás -Dijo aún sosteniendo las mejillas de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso? -Dijo arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa

-Intuición -Dijo soltando las mejillas de la otra y encogiendo un hombro.

Mio volvió a suspirar -Es sólo que ese ojo me hará regresar a mi basketball, y tú sabes que...

-Tú basketball, tú lo dijiste, ese es tu estilo, lo que te apasiona -Dijo el peliazul dejando a Mio pensativa

Al día siguiente Kagami entró a su salón de clases y se soprendió al ver a todos los compañeros viendo hacia la ventana, él se acercó a ver y vió marcado en el piso del patio la frase "Serémos los mejores de Japón" marcado con gis blanco, Kagami volteó a ver a Kuroko por instinto, sentado leyendo un libro y entonces notó en la manga de su chaqueta polvo de gis blanco.

Un rato después todos los del equipo de basketball se encontraban en los vestidores

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?- Dijo Koganei mientras miraba una revista con portada de la Generación Milagrosa - ¿Esto no se publicó cuando Kuroko y Mio estában en Teiko?- Dijo hojeando la revista

\- Oh, salen todos los jugadores, ¿Y Kuroko? No está- Dijo Hyuga mientras buscaba a Kuroko en las páginas de la revista

\- Aunque éras el sexto jugador fantasma, ¿No te entrevistáron?- Le preguntó Koganei al peliazul

\- Lo hiciéron, pero se olvidáron de mi- Dijo Kuroko con su mirada seria de siempre

\- Que triste- Dijeron todos con lágrimas de cocodrilo

\- Además, yo no soy como los demás. Ellos son éran verdaderos genios - Aclaró Kuroko

\- Oye, Mio, una pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hyuga

\- La entrenadora dice que me debo de cambiar junto con los hombres- Dijo Mio y todos excepto Kuroko cayeron de derrame nasal.

-Pero sólo estoy esperando a que ustedes salgan para poder vestirme yo -Dijo sentada en la banca

-¿E-eso quiere decir que nos viste semidesnudos? -Dijo Furihata con un leve sonrojo

-¿Uh? No, para nada -Dijo negando con la cabeza -Yo estaba afuera, Kuroko-kun fue quien me dijo que ya podía pasar.

Todos suspiraron de alivio.

-Ah, mira, aquí está la entrevista a Mio -Dijo Koganei señalando una página donde Mio apareció en uno a uno de perfil.

-¿Ah? ¿Sabes jugar uno a uno? -Preguntó Hyuga, pero cuando miró, ya no estaba Mio -Eh

-¿A dónde se fue? Preguntó Fukuda

-Hmm -Musitó Koganei

»Entrevistador: ¿Qué se siente ser una chica en un equipo de hombres?

»Mio: Realmente eso es irrelevante, mientras sea fuerte y meta canastas, está bien.

»Entrevistador: ¿Es usted mejor que alguno de ellos?

»Mio: Por supuesto que sí. Soy la mejor.

\- ¡Ya volvió la entrenadora!- Gritó emocionado Fukuda interrumpiendo le lectura de Koganei -¡Vámos a tener un partido de práctica!

\- ¿Contra quién jugarémos?- Preguntó Hyuga

\- No lo sé, pero estába saltando por alguna razón- Dijo el castaño obscuro poniendo su mano en la nuca.

-¡¿Saltando?!- Gritó Hyuga alterado -Oigan, tienen que estar preparados, porque cuando ella salta, es porque nuestro oponente será muy difícil.

\- Ah, aquí es Seirin. Nueva y reluciente, como esperaba- Dijo un chico rubio y de traje mientras entraba a la escuela Seirin y todas las chicas dirigieron su atención hacia él

\- Mira, ¿No es guapísimo?, ¡Y que alto!, Pero... ¿Qué él no es...? ¡Modelo!- Se escucharon los murmuros entre todas las chicas que observaban al rubio

-Al parecer tienes la atención de todos aquí, ¿Eh? -Dijo una chica rubia

En el gimnasio jugaban el equipo de baloncesto, de nuevo los chicos de primer año, contra los de segundo año.

Furihata le pasó el balón a Kuroko, y automáticamente Kuroko se lo pasó a Kagami, Kagami fue uno a uno contra Izuki para después fintarlo hacia la derecha, corrió hacia la izquierda de la canasta con Izuki tratando de bloquearlo, pero rápidamente se detuvo, rodeó al pelinegro y clavó el balón

\- ¡Qué rápido!- Dijo Koganei impresionado

\- Hmm.

\- ¡Buen tiro!- Le gritó Kawahara

\- ¡Es asombroso, que vuelta tan veloz y rápida!, No es alguien común - Corroboró Koganei

\- ¡Quizás podría vencer a la Generación Milagrosa!- Contestó Furihata

\- Yo creo que sería capaz de hacerlo- Dijo Koganei

\- ¡No es un movimiento ordinario!- Dijo Kawahara

\- Probablemente sea mejor que ellos- Dijo Fukuda

Kuroko escuchó los comentarios de sus compañeros y recordó lo que le dijo a Kagami "Por lo que he visto, ni siquiera les llegas a los pies"

\- Dije eso, pero...- Dijo el peliazul para sí mismo.

-¿Qué? Encerio no tienen ni idea de quienes son los de la Generación Milagrosa, ¿Cierto? -Dijo Mio uniéndose a la conversación con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú no crees que pueda vencerlos, Mio? -Preguntó Kawahara

-Por supuesto que no -Dijo mirando a Kagami -No aún.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿Qué clase de respuestas dabas a las entrevistas? ¿Eh? -Dijo Koganei y Mio lo miraba hasta que la entrenadora gritó.

\- ¡Bien, reúnanse!- Exclamó la entrenadora

\- ¡Si!- Gritan todos

\- ¡¿Un partido de práctica contra la preparatoria Kaijou?!- Dijo Hyuga sorprendido

\- ¡Si!, sé que no nos decepcionarán- Dijo Riko - Los de primer año saldrán a jugar

\- ¿Decepcionarnos?, pero si son mejores que nosotros- Dijo Koganei

\- ¿Son tan buenos?- Preguntó Kawahara

\- Son tan fuertes, que están a nivel nacional, juegan todos los años en la Inter-High- Comentó el capitán

\- Y, éste año, Kaijou ha obtenido a uno de la Generación Milagrosa, Kise Ryota- Dijo Riko

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Ryota?- Se dijo Mio a sí misma

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó el castaño de boca rara.

-¿Esos?, ¿La Generación Milagrosa?- Dijo Fukuda

Kagami esbozó su típica sonrisa «No creí que podría enfrentarlos tan pronto. Que genial. ¡Ya me emocioné!»Pensó el pelirrojo

-Aunque Kise trabaja como modelo- Mencionó Hyuga

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Encerio?, ¡increíble!- Dijo Izuki sorprendido

\- ¿Es guapo y juega increíble basket?, que envidia- Dijo Koganei en un suspiro

\- Tarado- Dijo la castaña para después suspirar

\- Además, Kise no es tan lindo como creen- Comentó Mio

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia un montón de chicas gritando emocionadas y después de unos segundos notaron que todo el gimnasio estaba repleto de chicas

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Dice Riko sorprendida

\- Ehmmm, yo no quería que pasara ésto- Dice un chico rubio de traje

-¿Qué es todo esto? -Dijo una chica rubia al lado de él con una mirada sorpresiva.

\- Ese es...- Dice Hyuga

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Kise Ryota de la Generación Milagrosa?- Se pregunta Riko

\- Ha pasado tiempo- Dice Kuroko

\- ¡Así es!- Dice Kise

-... ¿Es ese? -Preguntó la rubia

-Así es, Hatsune-san

\- Kise Ryota- Susurra Hyuga

\- Lo siento, en verdad, yo... este... ¿Cómo lo digo?. ¿Podrían esperar cinco minutos?- Dice Kise mientras se rasca la nuca con el ceño fruncido

\- Bien- Dice Kise

-¿Me podrías explicar todo eso? -Exigió saber Hatsune sentada en una banca

-Ah... Eh... -Kise había estado tan distraído el día anterior con ella que había olvidado por completo decirle quién era. -Eh... Te explicaré más tarde.

-Hm, supongo que está bien -Dijo restándole importancia con un hombro.

\- ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Hyuga sorprendido

\- Ah, es que cuando me enteré de que íbamos a jugar contra Seirin, recordé que Kurokocchi estaba aquí y quise pasar a saludar.- Dijo Kise mientras se acercaba a Kuroko- Y... veo que no me informé mal. Es cierto que Akemicchi también está aquí- Dijo mientras observaba a la pelinegra a y después devolverle la vista a Kuroko - Kurokocchi y yo éramos mejores amigos en la secundaria- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- No realmente- Dijo Kuroko con su mirada seria de siempre

\- ¡Que cruel!- Dijo el rubio con lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras la rubia se le acercaba -Pero... Bueno, Akemicchi y yo sí lo éramos, inclusive estuvimos a punto de ser novios.

Mio entrecerró los ojos -No, Ryota -Dijo negando con la cabeza

-¿Ah, no? -Dijo de nuevo con lágrimas de cocodrilo

-Ah, ¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó Koganei señalando a Hatsune que le dio una sonrisa

-Ah, ella es Hatsune-san -Dijo Kise con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿Ah? -Musitó Hyuga

-Mánager de Kaijou -Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-¿Ah? Kaijou no tenía mánager él año pasado -Comentó Riko

-No, ella es nueva -Dijo Kise mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza

-Kise Ryota, aquí dice "Aunque empezó a jugar baloncesto en su segundo año de secundaria, su habilidad física y su excepcional sentido lo volvieron un titular en Teiko en un parpadeo. Si bien, su experiencia es menor que la de los demás, rápidamente destaca en múltiples talentos"- Dijo Koganei leyendo la revista

\- ¿Desde el segundo año?- Dijo Hyuga sorprendido

\- No, creo que ese artículo exagera un poco- Dijo Kise mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa- Me da gusto que me consideren parte de "La Generación", pero, yo soy el peor de todos- Bajó la mano de su nuca - Por eso siempre nos molestában mucho a Kurokocchi y a mi.

\- A mi no me molestaban- Dijo Kuroko

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Sólo a mi?- Dijo Kise con lágrimas de cocodrilo

Kise reaccionó de repente para detener un balón que le había sido arrojado.

\- ¡Ay!, ¡¿Qué fué eso?!- Dijo un poco enojado mientras veía a Kagami

«¿Qué se trae?»Pensó Hatsune mirando al pelirrojo

\- ¡Kagami-kun!- Gritaron todos

\- Perdón por interrumpir su reunión, pero no creo que hayas venido sólo a saludar. ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo niñito guapo? -Dijo Kagami con una mirada retadora

-Ah, pero no sé si estoy listo- Dijo Kise con una mano en la cintura agarrando el balón y una sonrisa - Ah, aunque acabo de... -Dijo con una mano en la barbilla-Hmmm, está bien. Me gustó esa demostración- Le pasó el balón a Kagami

\- No tiene remedio- Dijo Riko

-Oye, oye, ¿No crees que los sempais te regañarían por esto? -Dijo Hatsune tomando del hombro al rubio

-¿Ah? Pero ellos no están aquí -Dijo Kise con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa

-Torpe, me mandaron a cuidarte precisamente de esto -Dijo la menor cruzando los brazos

-Ahh, por favor -Suplicó Kise haciendo ojos de perrito y juntando las manos

Hatsune miró con el ceño fruncido al rubio por unos segundos hasta que suspiró -Está bien, sólo no hagas ninguna tontería, ¿Está bien?

-¡Si! ¡Gracias, Hatsune-san!

\- Ésto podría ir mal- Dijo Kuroko asustando a Riko

\- Pero...-Dijo Kise haciendo una pausa

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó Kagami

\- Sólo si juega conmigo después Akemicchi- Dice Kise apretando los ojos con felicidad

-Lo lamento Ryota, pero no quiero - Dijo Mio con una leve sonrisa

\- Pero... Akemicchi- Dijo Kise

\- ¡No empieces!

Kagami iba uno a uno contra Kise, Kise le hace una finta hacia la derecha pero rápidamente se regresa a la izquierda, corre hacia la canasta con Kagami tratando de bloquearlo, rápidamente se detuvo y rodeó al pelirrojo para después clavar el balón.

Kise aprendía jugadas cuando las veía y se apropiaba de ellas, pero esas no eran simples imitaciones, a opinión de Riko

\- No fastidies, acabo de hacer eso, pero... ¡No puede ser!- Dijo Kagami enfurecido para después saltar a bloquear la clavada del rubio.

\- ¡Kagami es asombroso!- Gritó Koganei

La fuerza de Kise aventó a Kagami y clavó el balón.

«Es más rápido que yo, y más fuerte» Se dijo Kagami a sí mismo

-Ésta es la Generación Milagrosa. Kuroko, tu amigo es demasiado bueno- Le dijo Kawahara a Kuroko

\- No lo conozco- Dijo Kuroko

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó Kawahara

\- Para ser sincero, creo que lo he subestimado hasta ahora. Sólo pasaron unos meses desde que nos fuímos, pero la Generación Milagrosa ha mejorado más de lo que esperaba- Dijo Kuroko y es que tenía motivos para impresionarse, inclusive Hatsune estaba boquiabierta, nunca había visto jugar al rubio, pero igual jamás se había imaginado que sería tan fuerte, ¿Realmente tenía quince años?

-Hmmm, no sé si está bien ésto- Dijo Kise rascando su nuca - Después de tremenda descepción, no puedo irme así nada mas- Se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia Kuroko - Tendrá que venir Kurokocchi-

-¿Eh?- Dicen todos

\- Únetenos. Juguemos juntos de nuevo, tú también Akemicchi. Yo los respeto encerio. Su talento se va a desperdiciar aquí. ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dicen?

-Tsk -Musitó Hatsune «Le dije que no hiciera ninguna tontería»

\- Me honra que digas eso, pero debo rechazar tu oferta respetuosamente- Dijo Kuroko haciendo una reverencia

\- Lo siento Ryota-kun, con todo respeto, yo también rechazo tu oferta- Dijo Mio igualmente haciendo una reverencia

\- ¡Pero no tiene sentido!. Además, ustedes no éran así. ¡Ganar lo éra todo!, ¿Por qué no van a un lugar mejor?- Dijo Kise desconcertado

-Oye -Dijo Hatsune bajando a su altura a Kise -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una petición como esa y enfrente de sus sempais? -Regañó

-Ah, pero es que es cierto, ellos deben estar en algo más grande que esto. ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Mi pensamiento ha cambiado desde entonces. Y además le hice una promesa a Kagami-kun. Le dije que los venceríamos a ustedes, la Generación Milagrosa- Dijo Kuroko seriamente

\- Eso no es algo para bromear en lo absoluto- Dijo el rubio

\- Je- Kagami se colocó detrás de Kise. Esa era la Generación Milagrosa, era en verdad impresionante ¡Y aún había cuatro más fuertes que él!, casi le daban ganas de sonreír - Vaya, ¿Qué te pasa?, yo íba a decir eso, Kuroko

\- Sigo sin tener sentido del humor. Voy encerio- Dijo en peliazul seriamente por lo que Kise se limitó a sonreír

-Bueno, al menos Akemicchi puede cambiar de opinión, ¿Verdad? -Dijo inclinándose un poco a la altura de la pelinegra.

-Ja, para nada -Dijo en una sonrisa con una ceja arqueada.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Lamento decirte que yo también hice una promesa, vencerlos a ustedes, y no me retractaré. Yo cumplo mis promesas -Dijo mirando de reojo a Kuroko.

-Ah, Akemicchi, ¿Por qué no te dejas de juegos? Sabes que no podrás con ese esti...

-¡Estás olvidando quien soy! -Dijo en una sonrisa parecida a la de Kagami -Yo no me ando con juegos. -Dijo sacando una sonrisa de los integrantes de Kaijou.


End file.
